


A Delightful Game

by TheLadyMerlin



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-01 00:25:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyMerlin/pseuds/TheLadyMerlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drusilla enjoys playing games</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Delightful Game

**Title:** A Delightful Game  
 **Author:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Rating:** R  
 **Warnings:** none  
 **Pairing:** Drusilla/William  
 **Prompt:** [](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**tamingthemuse**](http://tamingthemuse.livejournal.com/) #287 Surely the bitterness of death is at hand  
 **Chapter:** 1/1  
 **Status:** complete  
 **Fandom:** BtVS  
 **Genre:** AU  
 **Beta (s):** none, proofread  
 **Disclaimer:** not mine, all belongs to Joss  
 **Graphic:** [](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/profile)[**theladymerlin**](http://theladymerlin.livejournal.com/)  
 **Summary:** Drusilla enjoys playing games  
 **A/N:** A bit different from my usual stories. :)

 

  


[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/albums/v284/LadyMerlin/LJ%20Banners/?action=view&current=adelightfulgame.png)  


 

A lone couple walked briskly through the inky darkness of the night. Their footsteps echoed off the cobblestones as they flitted from the imagined safety of one weak pool of gaslight to the next. The woman stumbled slightly and the man tightened his grasp upon her arm, urging her to continue their rapid pace.

“Please Yvette,” he encouraged, “we must make haste.”

Yvette halted and pulled her arm free. “Oh, Pierre! I am exhausted and cannot take another step,” she pleaded.

Pierre stopped and turned, grasping her shoulders gently. “Yvette, my darling, I know you are tired but we must keep moving. Once we arrive at the safety of the hotel, you may rest as long as you wish.” A light tinkling laugh floated up out of the darkness and Pierre swivelled his head rapidly, peering into the gloom around them. “Yvette we must continue,” he urged.

Yvette's large green eyes were full of tears and she shook her head sadly. “Surely the bitterness of death is at hand.”

“Yvette-” Pierre broke off at the sound of footsteps behind him, and slipping a protective arm around Yvette's shoulders, he turned to face the sound.

A slim dark haired beauty stepped into the weak pool of light cast by the nearby street light. “Hello my pretty kitties. Would you like to play with me?”

“Why are you following us? What do you want?” Pierre asked, trying to keep the quaver of nervousness from his voice but failing miserably. The woman before him appeared fragile and harmless but he knew deep in his bones something was wrong.

The woman scowled and fixed him with a stern glare. “I told you I wish to play.” The skin of her face shivered and transformed before their eyes. The once beautiful woman was now a monster from a child's storybook come to life. Pierre stood transfixed while Yvette cowered against his side.

“Vampire!,” Yvette tried to shout but it only came out as a whisper which was swiftly swept away by the wind. She whimpered and closed her eyes as the creature slowly closed the distance between them. She fell as Pierre was plucked from her clinging grasp and she quickly scurried backwards along the dirty cobblestones, unmindful of the damage to her dress and hands, until her back encountered a wall. She pulled her knees up tight and wrapped her arms around them in an attempt to make herself as small as possible. She watched with wide frightened eyes as Pierre's lifeless body was cast aside. The horrid creature pinned her in place with a golden stare and she trembled uncontrollably as it stalked ever closer. Yvette closed her eyes and prayed.

“Back foul creature!”

Yvette's eyes popped open to see a handsome young man standing with his arm stretched out before him. He held a cross in a gloved hand as the vampire hissed in frustration.

“Be gone,” he demanded firmly. He took a small step forward.

Yvette let out a sigh of relief as the creature hissed once more before disappearing back into the inky darkness.

The handsome stranger quickly knelt at her side. “Are you injured Miss?”

“N-no,” she stammered before taking a deep shuddering breath. “They are real? How is this possible?”

“I do not know,” the young man answered with a shrug, “but we best be off before it comes back. Can you walk?”

“Yes. I think so.”

He helped her carefully to her feet and allowed her to hold his arm until she was sure she could stand on her own. “Thank you Monsieur...?”

“Pratt. William Pratt at your service. May I escort you somewhere safe?”

“Thank you Monsieur Pratt. I would be grateful if -,” she broke off abruptly as her eyes once again caught sight of Pierre. “Oh! But what of Pierre?”

William moved to block the sight of the dead body from her view. “There is nothing we can do to help him now. I shall notify the proper authorities as soon as you are safe. We should go. She may return at any time.”

Yvette nodded and gratefully took his proffered arm. Her horrid ordeal had left her exhausted and she wished nothing more than to return to her hotel room. Her previous surge of adrenalin had disappeared leaving her feeling weak and faint. She leaned inappropriately close to William ignoring the proper conduct of a lady. After such a fright she felt justified. His presence was calming and he radiated a strength which made her feel safe. They arrive at her hotel without incident and she was relieved when William insisted on seeing her safely to her room.

She handed him the key from her purse and he opened the door. She hesitated on the threshold. “I know this is not proper but would you mind terribly...” She trailed off and bit her lip as her cheeks turned crimson.

“What is it? After such a horrid incident I should think we could overlook a few small improprieties, don't you?”

Yvette felt as if a huge weight had slipped from her shoulders. “Thank you for being so understanding. Would you mind checking my room before you go?”

William nodded in understanding. “Of course.”

She followed slowly and shut the door when William turned up the lighting in the room, banishing the shadows. Her eyes followed him as he moved about the room making a most thorough search before returning to stand before her.

“Everything seems in order. Will you be able to manage on your own?”

She felt warmed by the concern in his blue eyes and even managed a small smile. “Thank you. You have been too kind. How can I ever thank you?”

He cocked his head to the side and slowly grinned. “Oh, I'm sure we can think of something.”

Before the scream could leave her lips, Yvette felt sharp fangs pierce the skin of her neck and she swooned within the circle of his arms. Her racing heart slowed all too quickly and when the support of his arms disappeared, she fell heavily to the floor. She watched with failing vision as the door opened to reveal the woman who had killed Pierre.

“Dru!” William said as he swept her up in his arms and she giggled in delight.

“My wicked boy! You play the most delightful games.”

 

 

~ Mòran taing ~


End file.
